mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dragon NJMB
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat! Thanks for your edit to the Scorpion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Adelomida (Talk) 01:21, September 20, 2009 Mortal Kombat Guide Wikia Hi have you seen my website? Type in "Mortal Kombat Guide wikia" and go on chat network on the main page. I'll talk to you. Mostly because I need help. IMPORTANT! Don't go to Google. Go on this link, it will take you there http://mortalkombatguide.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_Guide_Wiki Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat (2011) In regards to your recent edit: since there have been conflicting reports as to whether the older or younger Sub-Zero is the individual in Mortal Kombat (2011), we're not assuming either on Mortal Kombat Wiki. The initial report indicates that it is the older Sub-Zero. The Sub-Zero vignette video indicates it is the younger. The biography on the web site is certainly debatable as to which Sub-Zero it refers to. Some users seem to believe that both Sub-Zeros will be in the game, others think only one. In fact, the initial report seems to hint that we might see multiple Sub-Zeros in the game. So, until we have some more definitive information, Mortal Kombat Wiki is going to not be assuming either way regarding which Sub-Zero will be in the new game. All we know is that one or both Sub-Zeros will be in the game; that's all we know for sure. Just so you know. That being said, good edits otherwise! 09:05, November 20, 2010 (UTC) In Case You're Interested… I thought you might want to participate in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. No pressure, though. I'm just sending this message to a few people, and I figured you'd want to know. 05:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't Forget to Vote Hey, Dragon NJMB, this is just a reminder, that voting is currently going on for the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. And, since you participated with a great entry, I thought I'd give you a heads up. You can vote here whenever you're ready (but voting does end tomorrow). 00:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) What?? The voting ends tomorrow?? But you said this in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest: "VOTING Starting on February 4, 2011 and continuing until February 11, 2011" Answer me ASAP please. Dragon NJMB 02:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, you're right! My mistake! Voting ends the 11th! I feel really stupid. I'll make sure I get that right! (Voting started early, and I got my days mixed up, don't worry you have a week!) 03:03, February 4, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! Drakon won the "Best Backstory"-Award in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest! All prizes will be awarded over the next week (making them is rather difficult and time-consuming). But, rest assured – all winners will receive their prizes as soon as I can make them! Congratulations again! 01:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) WOW You are really intelligent. You made a good point on Talk:Sareena page. I agree with you when you commented on the talk page. You're really smarter than me because I put negative applies about her. I think you solved our problem. All we need to do is CavalierTunes, CrashBash, Smoke, and others to read it and it's solved. Ddill 19:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hehe thanks. Don't worry, CavalierTunes agrees with that, he already wrote on February 27th that we are waiting for some objections for two more days (today is 5 days) and he says that the only one who objects about Sareena's alignment is Kombatgod. Now, we are waiting for him to change her alignment Dragon NJMB 01:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Zombie or Undead? Hello Dragon NJMB Well first of sorry for barging in the conversation between you and CavalierTunes about that zombie and undead topic. I think that Liu Kang can be clearly considered a Zombie in the form he appears in MKD and MKA, many people even call him Zombie Liu Kang, but he can also be considered an Undead. The difference is that an Undead is a global category of characters who in fact died but that were revived after their death, becoming neither dead nor alive and a Zombie is part of that category, a Zombie is one of the types of the Undead, just like Specters are. I think the undead category should become like a global category and the Undead, Wraith and Specter should become sub-categories. What do you think? By the way what do you think of this picture for the Zombie's page? I've got a few others that are not so brightful but I think this one is the best. Best Regards Kuro Selas 09:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, anyone can discuss about this. I thought too that Liu Kang's resurrected body is a Zombie but my confusion comes with the Undead article that says that Liu Kang's body is Undead instead being Zombie. I think that image is good. So, now that i'm reading your explanation that make sense that Zombie's, Undead's, Specter's and Wraith's articles must be united in one article. So, CavalierTunes, what do you think? Dragon NJMB 09:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Comic Book Characters Hello Dragon NJMB First off, I wanted to congratulate you for the good edits you have been doing. Unfortunely I found a problem with some of them. The category of Comic Characters is meant for characters that are only featured in comics, such as Sing, Sang, Siang, Henge ... and a few others (I think I was the one that created that category actually) so characters like Sub-Zero , Sonya Blade ...are not meant to be there. So I'll ask you to revert your edits regarding those pages, or I'll have to do it tomorow because today I'm really tired. Best Regards Kuro Selas 21:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Kuro Selas. Are you already a administrator? Well, the reason that I put the Comic Book Characters to all characters from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe is because they appear in the MK vs DC Universe Official Comic and in the case that comic doesn't exist, characters from MK appears in other comics like Mileena & Kitana, Kano & Rayden, etc. Greetings! Dragon NJMB 23:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm an administrator now, I was promoted a few days ago by Smoke. Well the category was meant to be for comic book exclusive characters. I know they appear, I own all the comic books of Mortal Kombat. Maybe we should ask the opinion of the other users and administrators before deciding what to do with it. What do you think? Best Regads Kuro Selas 00:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow, congratulations for that!!!! Well, you have a point there. We can try that in Category talk: Comic Characters to see what the users think about this. Dragon NJMB 01:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Well I already left a message there but like always no one is paying attention to it. =/ Well I was thinking of renaming that category to comic book characters what do you think? Comic characters makes it sound funny lol Best Regards Kuro Selas 15:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) What do you think about the name Exclusive Comic Book Characters? Because that way will separate the Mortal Kombat characters which they appears in comics (official and non-official) and the non-game characters which appears in the comics (non-official and official). Dragon NJMB 15:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Kratos Stage Hello Dragon NJMB I've put the info you suggested in the page. I'm a sick so I'll be a little absent for a little while but if you need anything else let me know. Best regards Kuro Selas 14:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Yes I feel better thank you for your concern. It seems that NetherReakm studios are going to take advantage of the PS3 custom soundtrack feature. It will allow players to listen to the music they want while playing the game. It seems Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe is also compatible with that. Please post this info on the talk page of the game and I'll add it later because I've got the sign out now. Good catch. Best regards —'Kuro Selas'[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 13:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) A New Versus Mode for MK9 Please add four female ninjas for versus modes in MK9. Keep up the good work! I wanted to take the opportunity to congratulate you on a job well done. You've been doing a stellar job here, and you deserve some recognition. Thanks. 04:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. I'm doing this because I love the MK series and right now, i'm obsessed/hyped by the release of Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) (even that I don't have a PS3 haha). I did this well because of you, Kuro Selas, Smoke. who are the administrators and the voice of reason in this wikia. Dragon NJMB 06:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC)